Catch me before it's too late
by OrDiNaRyPeOpLe
Summary: Kurt reveals to Blaine how one moment in his life had affected him so. Blaine/Kurt, if you squint.


**_AN: Ello...I finally got myself to write another one-shot. Yay! Well, this is a Blaine/Kurt fanfic, obviously, and it has a musical aspect to it. So, there is singing involved...as though they were in a musical. You'll see once you read. The song is, 'Make Up Your Mind/Catch Me I'm Falling' from the Next to Normal soundtrack. Check it out, it's one of my favorites. Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot._**

**_Well, on with the story..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kurt sat in the lone desk of the common room, a textbook laid out in front of him, the texts on the pages blurring together into one mass of black and white. He placed his chin on the palm of his hand and heaved out a long, tired sigh as his eyes began to flutter closed, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. It had been a draining week. Both physically and emotionally. If only he knew transferring would do so much to his mental and physical state.

He was snapped from his distracted mind-set as a light knock on the door registered inside of his ears. Glancing up, he came face to face with the charming smile that was Blaine. It was only out of instinct when he smiled in return.

"I wouldn't happen to be interrupting you, am I?" The curly haired boy asked with sincerity that he could only muster. He had stepped inside of the room, the warmth of the fireplace casting a glow to his features. So Kurt noticed. And the soprano shook his head, inviting the boy further in with that one gesture.

"No. I'm simply reading a chapter for AP US History is all," he informed Blaine. "Nothing highly important."

Kurt noted how Blaine's smile grew at the slightest once Kurt revealed that realization, the boy now standing in front of the lone desk he just so happened to be sitting in. Blaine leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of the desk, as though he was preparing himself to whisper to Kurt a hidden secret. This fascinated the soprano nonetheless. After all, he was always one for an inside scoop on things.

"May I help you with something?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow out of amusement. "Or did you just come in here to be a bother? Not that you are, but still."

This caused Blaine to chuckle, his face beaming in Kurt's direction as he took in a short breath before responding, "No, no. Never a bother." The smile he wore was now loose on his face. "I want to steal you away for just a moment."

"Steal me away?"

Kurt watched as Blaine nodded with a wink, a characteristic that Kurt had picked up on. There was nothing suggestive about it. It was just…Blaine. And it nearly allowed for Kurt to melt a bit deeper inside, the knot that had found its way to the pit of his stomach twisting and pulling and tugging. He shivered with anticipation.

"I've been meaning to show you something and I figured that _now_ would be the right time," the Warbler explained, though Kurt was sure that he didn't need to. He'd follow Blaine. He'd let the boy /steal/ him away. Blaine was trusted after all.

"I suppose if you put it that way…" Kurt closed his textbook and smirked. "Lead the way." He gestured for Blaine to move, but the boy didn't budge. Instead, he held out his hand for Kurt to take, the offer so subtle and so charming that Kurt felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, masking a vulnerable side to his being. And so Kurt couldn't keep himself from clasping onto Blaine's offered hand, standing up in turn. Then the Warbler led Kurt from the common room, the dimly lit hallway of Dalton Academy setting the mood for the evening.

It was a quiet and peaceful night, the sound of carols echoing off of the walls, a Christmas and winter spirit shadowing over their path to whatever destination. Kurt wanted to know. But he knew he had to wait in order to find out.

Blaine took a chance by glimpsing toward the soprano, that smile never ceasing to leave from his lips. "_Walk with me, walk with me…_" At the sound of Blaine's gentle voice, Kurt glanced in the boy's direction and rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

"Okay, walking."

"_Go all the way down, down a long flight of stairs,_" Blaine continued, leading Kurt to the top of the spiral staircase that both boys were oh so familiar with.

"Stairs…"

Blaine nodded, tugging on Kurt's hand before they both proceeded by descending the staircase, Kurt's free hand instantly reaching out to glide over the wooden-railing. All the while, Blaine didn't hesitate to continue to sing. "_Go step by step into the darkness down there._"

"I have not noticed how eerie Dalton can be late at night," Kurt mused, darting his eyes in every which direction, the loss of light becoming blatantly obvious the further they walked down the stairs. Once they reached the last step, Kurt took interest in the tiled floor, the shine almost able to let him see his reflection.

"_Walk with me down a hall,_" Blaine instructed, dragging Kurt along a wide corridor that approached many classroom doors. "_A hall that you know._" The Warbler then pointed to the opposite end of the hallway, the smile he wore on his face reaching his eyes."_At the end there's a door. It's a door that you've never laid eyes on before._" They stood in front of the hard piece of wood, Kurt's eyes travelling up and down the length of it, his eyebrow raised in confusion."_Open the door. Open the door._" Blaine urged, nudging his arm kindly.

The soprano lifted his hand and placed it atop the door knob, pushing the door forward, the hidden room making its presence known once the door was all the way open. His breath was taken away the minute Kurt's eyes landed on the window of a wall, the snow that was falling from outside dripping down to the ground in one soft landing.

The room was empty. A room with four corners and one large window. A room where someone could go to and think, without any interruptions. Just the snow to look at to clear one's mind from any discrepancies. It was a safe haven.

"Why have I not known of this room before?" Kurt questioned, standing in the middle of the room with Blaine lingering behind him by the door, with his shoulder leaning against the door-frame, examining the soprano from behind.

"Because no one really knows of this place anymore," Blaine answered, lifting himself to walk next to Kurt, staring out the window as the snow continued to fall. The snow was much brighter. Whiter. It calmed both of them with just one blink. "Sit down. Let's talk."

Kurt snapped his attention from the window to hold it on Blaine, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration, trying to figure out what it was that Blaine was attempting to get at. But he didn't question anything. Not yet. He plopped down onto the floor, Blaine following after, both of their visions being directed toward the window once more.

"Blaine—"

"Kurt, I've been noticing how distant you've been lately," Blaine interrupted, crossing his legs Indian style on the ground. "Is there a reason for that?"

Kurt quirked his head to the side, leaning back onto the palms of his hands, focusing exclusively on the snow falling before him. "It's wintertime," he simply said, not explaining himself any further.

The curly haired glanced at his companion and heaved a short sigh, no longer attracted to the falling snow. "Kurt—_Make up your mind to explore yourself. Make up your mind; you have stories to tell…_"

There was a long silence, a buzz entering both of their ears as they waited for Kurt to finally speak. "My mom," Kurt rasped out, his eyes filling with a sort of wonder that only appeared once a year. "She passed on around this time."

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it only caused Kurt to melt a little more inside. So the butterflies returned. "_We'll search in your past_ _for what sorrows may last,_" the Warbler persisted. "_Then make up your mind to be well._"

The dim lighting the moon presented in the room hid certain factors to Kurt's facial expression. It hid pain and loss and want and need. Four things he had been trying to cope with for the past eight years. Was it really then when he finally was coming to terms with the loss of his mom? No. It was just a realization. The snow helped him understand that.

"A year after I was born, my mom was diagnosed with dementia. Of course, as a child, I was unaware of why at one point in my life my mom didn't even know who I was anymore." Kurt blinked, licking his lips that weren't yet dry. He fell quiet; the memories all flooding back to him. He couldn't erase them just yet. And so he went on. "She passed away a week before Christmas. I remember…I remember how she no longer had any control of her mind. Her actions. She was a vegetable."

"_She's not here. She's not here_," Blaine urged for Kurt to believe. "Kurt, _I know—_"

"—_you know_…" The soprano chimed in, their perfect harmony setting a new mood inside of the room they just so happened to be sitting in.

"_Make up your mind that you're stronger enough._" The hand that was still placed on Kurt's shoulder tightened and squeezed out of encouragement, Blaine's caring eyes willing for Kurt to consider what he had to say. "_Make up your mind, let the truth be revealed. Admit what you've lost and live with the cost. At times it does hurt to be healed._"

"_Catch me, I'm falling…_" Kurt barely uttered, his attention now directed to the side of him as he turned his head to lay his chin onto his shoulder. He blinked his eyes shut.

"Remember when we first met?" Blaine reminisced.

"_Catch me, I'm falling…_"

"You had that look in your eyes. That look of pure confidence."

"_Faster than anyone should…Catch me, I'm falling._"

"It seems that something has broken that."

"_Please, hear me calling._"

"Maybe I can help."

"_Catch me, I'm falling for good._"

Kurt fluttered his eyes open and glanced at the far wall, so pale and so bland. He then set his eyesight out toward the window. It was still snowing. It would keep snowing. The soprano wasn't complaining.

"My dad could hardly cope with the loss of my mom," he informed the curly haired boy, his voice wavering at the slightest. "I think it was at my mom's funeral when I saw my dad cry for the first time. And what he said to me…"

Blaine leaned toward the boy. "What did he say, Kurt?"

"_She's not there!_" Kurt hollered. "_She's not there. She's not there._"

He stood from his seated position, about to storm out of the room and forget that it ever existed, but Blaine had caught onto his wrist all too quickly. The curly haired boy sustained to persist, "_Make up your mind, you want clarity. Take what you know and then make it make sense._" Blaine encircled his hand around Kurt's wrist to have a better grip so that the boy wouldn't escape. "_Just face what you fear and soon it comes clear, the visions are just your defense._"

"_Catch me, I'm falling—_"

"_Make up your mind, you can live at last._" Blaine tugged on Kurt's wrist, willing for the boy to at least take a glimpse at him. "_Make up your mind to be fully alive._"

"_Falling—_"

"_Embrace what's inside…_"

"_Falling._"

"_Replace what has died, then make up your mind._" Blaine was near to shaking Kurt by this point. "_You'll survive!_"

Kurt's chest was rising and falling in a rapid movement, his eyes connecting with his so called companion as they stared heatedly at one another. Neither of the two was angry. They were only flustered. Surprised almost. Kurt had never gone that deep with the curly haired boy before. But t had happened. Kurt wasn't about to take it back.

"_Catch me, I'm falling,_" they sang in unison, Blaine's grip around Kurt's wrist loosening as the seconds past. "_Catch me, I'm falling…Flying head first into fate._" They gulped together, neither able to break the eye contact that they so longed to share. "_Catch me, I'm falling…Please here me calling._"

"_Catch me before it's too late,_" Kurt whispered.

"_Catch me before it's too late,_" Blaine echoed.

"_Catch me before it's too late._" They're in unison again. Blaine watched as Kurt's lip began to quiver, knowing that the boy was bound to turn his head eventually, breaking the eye contact. He was just thankful when Kurt didn't. "_Catch me, I'm falling…Catch me, I'm falling…Catch me, I'm falling._"

Kurt blinked. Blaine blinked. Blaine let go. Kurt let him let go. They kept staring. That's all they could do. Biting his lip in a scared-little-boy manner, Kurt took a step back, his head beginning to shake from side to side. They had both taken a boundary point too far. It was blatantly obvious that they had. So, it was only in Kurt's best interest to leave. To forget. Things would be back to normal in the morning.

"I have to go," Kurt murmured before meandering out of the room, his head being shot down as he made his way back to the commons.

Yes, all will be normal by morning.

That is…if Blaine were to catch him before it was too late.

* * *

**_AN: I might make a sequel because this ending was horrid. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. _**

**_Reviews are love. _**

**_~Mickey!_**


End file.
